Clockmon
Clockmon is a Machine Digimon whose name and design are derived from the alarm clock. It is the protector of time that governs the computer's timer. It manages the "Time" and "Space" of all computers and networks, and if it is between 1900 and 1999, it is able to freely advance and rewind time. Because it possesses an extremely dangerous, terrifying ability, it always maintains a neutral standpoint, and doesn't participate in the conflict between Vaccines and Viruses. For that reason, it is said that if it ever tilts toward either side of the balance, the Digital World will collapse.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/clockmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Clockmon] Digimon Tamers A Clockmon worked on a clockwork cloud plane with a Hagurumon in the Digital World. Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Kazu Shioda, and Kenta Kitagawa were placed onto his territory by a data stream. They heard a monotonous ticking sound; when they went to the source of the noise to investigate they found a jammed cuckoo clock. Clockmon warned them to not touch the clock but Rika involuntarily unjammed its second hand. The clock's alarm went off, which awoke the Megadramon that was controlling the area. Rika and Renamon were forced into a battle. Renamon took a moment to regard the situation. As she did she revealed to Clockmon and Hagurumon that she had been to the real world, which gave the two of them great surprise. When the battle seemed lost after Megadramon defeated Kyubimon the legendary tamer Ryo Akiyama and his partner Cyberdramon appeared and brought him down. Clockmon and Hagurumon brought praise upon them, which angered Rika. Later on, when Calumon unleashed his Shining Digivolution power, Clockmon and Hagurumon felt his energy along with all other Digimon (except Impmon and the partner Digimon). Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters who Leap through Time Digimon World Clockmon serves as the depiction of the game's clock. Digimon World 2 Clockmon digivolves from Candlemon, and can digivolve into Tinmon (0-7 DP) or SkullMeramon (8+ DP). Its special attack, the Interrupt "Chrono Breaker", forces the interrupted Digimon to attack last. Digimon World 3 Clockmon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. Stealing from him or by defeating him many times could get you a Multi Crest. In the PAL version of the game, Clockmon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. He is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 12/12. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Clockmon digivolves from Solarmon, and can digivolve to Knightmon. It also can be found in Chaos Brain. In Dusk, Clockmon is one of the starting Digimon in the Balance Pack, degenerating into Solarmon. A Clockmon also appears at the end of the Gaia Origin Quest, and says he watches over the Digital World. Digimon Battle Clockmon is an NPC in Time Village who sells items. Attacks *'Chrono Breaker': Destroys the "time" flowing through the opponent's body. It is impossible for a Digimon whose "time" was frozen with this attack to recover. *'Time Buster' *'Ear Bursting' Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Machine Digimon Category:Digimon species